


Walls

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has built them up that he can't see through them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

James was home finally. It had been a long day. Planning for the weekly show had gone long and tedious at points. Being stuck in the same room with his two closest mates could drive him up a wall, or over it, depending on how wound up they were.

Today was moderate for them. Surprisingly. Richard was actually calm and Jeremy wasn’t antagonizing. For awhile he thought he was in the in Twilight zone.

They had gone out for curry and a drink at the pub, getting back in to the groove of being together. It was refreshing to be back together, planning trips to show off cars.

But not being home, in the sanctuary of his own home, he could also let his desires come forth. He enjoyed his friends, being close to him. But keeping them at arms length for they might find out his secret desire.

Turning the lights off as he went, James headed upstairs to his bedroom. Discarding his clothes to the basket, he quickly was under the sheets. He sighed, relaxing in to the mattress. Reflecting on the day, James started to feel a little fizzy, down there. Taking himself in hand, he started to stroke his cock.

He went through the mental images of Jeremy and Richard, talking to them, their faces bright with making a point in discussion. That’s what he loved about them, taking the cause by the horn and never letting go.

James didn’t know if he could choose one or the other. He loved them both. And with that thought, he closed his eyes and went with the flow. His cock feeling harder, ready to give any moment. In to brief a time, he was coming over himself.

He lay there, thinking of what it would be like if Richard had been the one to touch him to come like that. How he wished it could be real.

Across town.

Richard lay in Jeremy’s arms, wondering when James would lower his walls to see that they wanted him to be with them in many ways. He turned and kissed Jeremy’s neck, then whispering that he wanted him.  



End file.
